The guy next to me
by missmuerte
Summary: Lucia is a new student who starts a new semester with an empty seat next to him.


• Sorry for my bad English, since English is my second language, but im sure you guys will understand my story :D

• This story is just for fun. just enjoy it for fun.

• This story was inspired from Rave Master.

* * *

**Step One**

Today is the start of a new semester, where sakura flowers blossom gracefully. I start a new life as a high-school student after all the past incidents that had happened to not only me, but my friends including; _Haru, Let, Elie, Musica,_ and_ Plue_. I sat at the corner of the classroom with an empty seat next to me and started to wonder about my next-door neighbor. _How he/she will look like and how is his/her attitude_. That's a bit fun to imagine it.

**Step Two**

Suddenly the school's bell rings and everyone gathers around in class. I see all of my classmates, including Haru and the gang. I'm glad everything's all right, again, between Haru and me. Haru was my best friend before I kissed Elie and then we fought, though we managed to solve this misunderstanding. Now the classroom is full, except for my next-door neighbor. Haru is sitting next to Elie, while Musica is sitting with Reina, and Let is sitting next to Julia. This is only my opinion, but the arrangement is just perfect. I quickly feel comfortable with this sitting arrangement.

**Step Three**

Finally the teacher comes in. He is about twenty something, and a bit fashionable. I can see him wears ten necklaces, four bracelets and ten rings for each finger. He writes his name on a black board, _Julius_. He looks at me deeply, and I have no idea why he did that. I just turn my head back, maybe there's another person at the back. There is no one.

**Step Four**

Five minutes after Julius came, someone enters the classroom. Julius looks at him with confused look.

"Sorry I'm late, sir" he said.

"It's okay, since you are new in this classroom." Julius replied. Everyone seems enthusiastic with the present of this new student. His hair is as blue as ocean, and I can hear the girls are whispering about his handsome look.

"You are sitting next to Lucia," Julius is pointing at me. I am a bit surprised to be honest, but I think we can be a good friend.

His name is Sieg Hart, and he's a typical person who prefers to keep silent rather than talking. I don't know how to say it, but all girls say he is handsome. Even Elie says so.

**Step Five**

During the break time, when I play soccer with Haru and Let, Sieg Hart stay in the classroom doing nothing. I feel sorry for him because I'm not asking him. He doesn't say anything though he is smiling. We go back to classroom after getting some cold drinks. I go to locker room and change my uniform, when I suddenly hear someone talking next to me.

"You look good,"

I am surprised to see Sieg Hart in the same room with me.

"Er, thanks!" I said, and then I go back to classroom, together with him.

**Step Six**

After first break, Julius asks everyone to take our math stuff from the lockers. Without doing anything else, directly I walk to my locker, and again, Sieg Hart is accompanying me. It's weird, even Let opens his eyes wider in disbelieve.

**Step Seven**

I am doing my math assignment before someone suddenly touches my hand. I turn my head right and see _him_ again looking at me with a serious face.

"Lucia, can I borrow your ruler?" his eyes look mine so deep, I feel weirder than before.

"Yes…?"

_**Ten minutes later, again, he touches my hand.**_

"Lucia, can I borrow your eraser?" he said.

I don't say anything since I was speechless, just nod once.

_**Three minutes later, again, and again, he stares at me.**_

"Lucia…,"

I can't answer anything, something wrong with him. I keep silent during this time.

He blinks his left eye on me and shows me his tongue, shocking me. I call Haru quickly,

"Haru, did you see what was he doing?"

Haru said no. God damn. No one believes me that Sieg Hart is gay.

Starting from now on, my life as a high-school student has changed.


End file.
